


Missing in Inaction

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Isn’t that the missing person?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Inaction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Royal Newfoundland Constabulary’s “manhunt” for Summer.

“Oi! Isn’t that the missing person we were told to look out for?”

James follows Robbie’s gaze across the Broad. It certainly does look like the missing Muse.

“No, I don’t think so, sir.”

“You sure? Because it looks like…”

“Quite sure.”

He starts the car, feeling a pang of regret about the lie. But, after all, he does have a personal interest in making sure that this particular Muse is not returned to her Writer. Those two have already produced one story about Robbie spanking him. He would really rather not take the risk of there being a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> The story James is referring to is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/743096)  
> .


End file.
